Naruto Shippuden: Fates
by arokiyanking18
Summary: Yo whats up im here with an all new story revolving around Naruto and Fire Emblem: Fates! it would be amazing if someone could draw a fan art for the cover page!
1. Chapter 1

_**Naruto Shippuden: Fates**_

 _ **Chapter 1: A New Journey Awaits! The Sage of Six Path's Request!**_

"Uzumaki Naruto, I commend you for your victory over my mother Kaguya, and freeing the Tailed Beasts from your friends clutches. However, you can no longer stay in the ninja world."

These are the words of the Sage of Six Paths, Otsusuki Hagoromo. Currently, Naruto and Hagoromo are currently in the blond shinobi's mindscape, praising the orange maelstrom for his efforts in protecting the world.

"…. W-why? I mean I freaking went through hell just to be accepted, gained friends all over the world, stopped a madman from taking over my home, defeated the mother of all chakra, and saved my best friend from the darkness, just to have someone tell me that I don't have any purpose to stay in my birth world anymore?! What the hell is going on grandpa six?!"

Naruto hissed. To say that the Nine Tails Jinchuuriki, was livid was an understatement. Having all of that stripped from you can break a man soul into pieces.

"My boy, you finally quelled the hatred between Asura, and Indra. The Cycle of Hatred is no more. By breaking that hate, you undid the cycle of reincarnation. Now both of my children's spirits, can rest in peace. You may ask what does that have to do with you, but I will explain everything." The wise sage explained.

Naruto sighed, he had a feeling something he was about to say was of the utmost importance, so he would heed the legendary man's words, and come to a conclusion afterwards.

"Now, there is a task with what I can entrust only you to do, I do not know the name of this world, but I will tell you all my knowledge of it, along with your mission."

The Sage said. He then explaned every detail he knew, from the story of dragons, to the arising conflict between two kingdoms called Nohr and Hoshido, and how one boy is to be caught in a crossfire between the two.

"So, this kid called Corrin is a prince of Hoshido and Nohr, but was kidnapped by Nohr at an early age, and raised by the ones who snuck away with him. Hmmmmm… I get the feeling that there's more to the story than just the obvious. And since I have the power to bring people together, you want me to help this guy and bring both kingdoms together….. Alright old man! You can count on me!" Naruto said enthusiastically.

"I knew I could count on you my boy, but. There is something you must lose first in order to leave and start your mission." Hagoromo said.

"W-what is it"? He flinched.

"You must forget your world, for your emotions with the past will only hinder you mission, and every second spent there will matter greatly, your decisions will put the lives of your comrades on the line with each passing second." The sage noted.

"I….I… I accept. I mean, I do hope that I would at least said goodbye to everyone, but…. If the worlds are all connected somehow, and passing between one and another is possible. Then I have no doubt that the afterlife is all under one blue sky Ya Know?" Naruto commented. He knew he would see everyone again, because he knows just how stupid his luck could be at times.

"I couldn't have said it any better myself, now go Naruto and bring peace once again!" old man six said.

"You got it!" and with that, Naruto was off, fading away in a blinding light before he heard two familiar words.

"Happy Birthday, Young Hero." Hagoromo whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Naruto Shippuden: Fates**_

 _ **Chapter 2: Mission Begin! The Mysterious Girl Azura Appears!**_

It was a quiet night tonight, the crisp wind breezing through the air, the moons reflection on the waters surface, the blades of grass blowing in the wind, and a lone blue haired girl next to the lakebed dancing and singing a tune with a beautiful, soothing melody. She then stopped what she was doing and sat down near the edge of the water, in her thoughts as she enjoyed the moonlight shining down.

"Hmm… tonight seems to be quite peaceful. However, the conflict between Nohr and Hoshido seems to escalate with each passing day." The mysterious dancer wondered.

She was shaken out of her thoughts when a bright light shone in the sky and gazed at what looked to be a shooting star at first glance. But, she knew that shooting stars, don't appear from bright flashes of light in the middle of a clear night sky.

"That is not any ordinary star, it…. has an otherworldly feel to it." She deduced.

Oh how right she was. Just as she finished that sentence, the supposed star, changed its course and landed into an all too familiar forest.

"It changed its direction of flight? That is not normal. Whatever that thing was, it must be an organic life form. Inanimate objects don't just change patterns midflight." The blue haired girl surmised. "If it landed in the Woods of Forlorn, then I must make haste. The monsters of that forest will be attracted to whatever that was."

 _ **Elsewhere…..**_

A young girl and man with platinum blond hair are walking through the streets of the town they were in until a bright shining light appeared in the sky, a shooting star appearing from within the light and falling down.

"OOOOOH! Look Xander, a shooting star! We should make a wish!" the young child said expressing her excitement.

"Elise, I am too old for childish stories, I am a prince of Nohr, I must have dignity." The now identified Xander announced.

"You're no fun… if big brother Corrin was here he would have did it." Elise pouted.

"Speaking of the boy, where is he?" the young Nohrian prince questioned.

"Who knows, you know he likes to wander off a lot. I just hope he doesn't run into any Hoshidan meanies!" Elise exclaimed. She worries about Corrin a lot. But the boy is old enough to look after himself.

"Do not fret Elise, our brother can certainly take care of Hoshidan trash with ease. After all, he IS our brother." The prince reassured his younger sibling.

Looking back at the star they both relaxed, until it somehow changed its path and landed in a forest.

"Uhhh…. Brother, stars shouldn't be able to do that, right?" a nervous Elise asked.

"That isn't an ordinary star, it shouldn't be able to change its path during descent. Inform Leo and Camilla, we must hurry." Xander issued the order to Elise.

"Understood!" she replied. She took off in the other direction as Xander stared ahead.

"This pit in my stomach, my gut tells me the Hoshidans are behind this." The man thought aloud.

 _ **In the Woods of Forlorn…**_

" _RASENGAN!"_ A battle cry was heard, taking out a monster what seemingly had an iron mask on, and there were many of them.

"Damn, am I lucky that grandpa six restored my chakra, wounds, and my arm before coming here, or else I'd be fishcake soup for these guys." Naruto said being grateful, until he realized the last few words that came out of his mouth. "….. AGGGGGHH! Only me would make a joke about my own damn name and not realize it!"

The blond shinobi cried out, grasping his head with his hands with anime tears streaming down his face. Yep, same old knucklehead. But right now he had found himself to be in quite a pickle.

"Damn it, now isn't the time for this! I gotta- OOHHH BOY!" Naruto blurted out as he dodged an incoming punch that made a crater beneath him.

"HEY! WATCH WHERE YA AIMING YA FACELESS BASTARD!" the young war hero shouted in anger.

"GRRRAAAAAHHH!" the monster roared at the insult the ninja gave him.

"Looks like you can understand me huh? Someone a little saltyyyy….." finding humor at the iron faced enemies reaction, he teases his opponent.

The monster tries to crush the shinobi but thanks to his extraordinary reflexes, he dodges the strike with little to no effort.

"Well damn ugly, if you can't take the heat, get out of the kitchen! Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu!" the blond cried out as he brought his fingers together to make a familiar cross shaped hand sign. And just like that the monsters were defeated, and they faded away in a black smoke.

"Phew that was close." Naruto said relieved. He just got there and things were already trying to kill him. Well, were he was from, that was on a daily basis, so it wasn't anything new. Nearby, a young blue haired girl was hiding behind bushes in awe over the abilities he performed.

"A-Amazing, so he was that falling star? I better not make any noises or else I'd be spotted." She whispered to herself. Completely unaware that there was a figure standing behind her.

"You know… that kind of blue hair and white clothing aren't good for stealth. You stick out like a popsicle." The familiar voice said giving advice.

She tensed up, how did he know she was there? Then again considering his abilities, he should've noticed anyways.

She ran out of the bushes in panic and ran into the real thing falling flat on her back.

"Hey are you okay? You fell pretty hard there." The orange wearing boy asked concerned kneeling down.

"I am alright, how did you know I was here?" she asked softly. She didn't know why, but now that she was up close, she could feel at ease. (Why am I feeling so comfortable around him?)

"Well I am a ninja, and there were a lot of clones around so whatever they saw, heard or experienced, the memories would come right back to me when they're dispelled." He said.

"I've never met a ninja, who could use techniques like those. Who are you? I am Azura the dancer." She greeted.

"The name's Uzumaki Naruto! Nice to meet ya Azura!" He replied back with a big fox like grin and a thumbs up.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Naruto Shippuden: Fates**_

Hey everyone it's me! Thanks for the follows and favorites for this story! I really appreciate it!

 **Guest2 Review: This better not be some crappy cliché overpowered Naruto Harem Fanfiction.** _A: If it was then I'd advise you to pack up your belongings and leave sir, because I do not tolerate that tone against stories even if they are mine or not. You cannot tell what a writer to write because it is their story and you have no control over what they wish to add. Fortunately for you, it's a Naruto X Azura pairing. Secondly, there will be other females who will feel attracted to Naruto but fail to acquire him in the end when they find out he only likes them as a friend and or family._

 **Guest1 Review: Grrr… must… have… chap…TER THREE!** _A: Okay, okay settle down and be patient here it is!_

 **BlizzardWolf77 Review: Leo may have said Corrin has the devil's luck, he just hasn't met Naruto yet, and he's the original owner of the Devil's or Kyuubi's Luck, gotta wonder how this'll go.** _A: I'm glad you've taking a liking to my story my friend. Naruto's luck is very unexplainable to me, he has the good luck, the bad luck, and the what the hell just happened luck, lol._

 _ **Chapter 3: The Truth About Azura! Arrival Of The Yato Wielder!**_

 __"Uzumaki Naruto? That is a unique name, very well Uzumaki. It is a pleasure to meet your acquaintance." She greeted.

"No-no, my first name isn't Uzumaki, that's my last name, where I'm from, our surnames are used first before we give out our given names." Naruto explained.

"So your parents named you fishcake I assume?" Azura giggled mischievously.

Naruto mentally cursed himself, she probably saw the whole fiasco go down a few minutes ago. He looked at her again and realized she haven't gotten up off the ground yet. So he kneels down and reaches out to her with his hand, helping her up.

"It's not fishcake missy, it means Spiraling Maelstrom. And by the way, sorry for knocking you off your feet." He apologized.

"You have no need to apologize, I was simply not looking ahead of me, forgive me Naruto and you have my thanks for helping me up." She bowed her head.

"No problem, so… what's a pretty girl like you doing out in a forest like this? And what the heck were those iron masked monsters I fought? Not to mention where I am?" Naruto asked.

"Y-you think I'm p-pretty? A-and to answer your questions, I merely followed an object coming from the sky these woods called Woods of Forlorn, it seems that you were the object that was descending from the sky. Those monsters you fought were called Faceless. I will explain all of your wonders at a later time, right now, we need to leave this place at once. There is no doubt that your rather "flashy" appearance may have caused either panic, or an excavation to be issued on this area. Follow me." Azura motioned blushing through the whole explanation.

They were later out of the woods, and sat by the lake Azura was dancing and singing at earlier.

"Naruto, you are not from this world are you, the magic you use, the techniques you possess, your strength, speed, and stamina have never been seen before in this world." Azura asked.

Naruto thought to himself, was it a good idea to blow his secret like that? Well….. old man six never did tell him to keep anything a secret, but it wouldn't hurt for her to know. Since she'll be the only one to know about his being here.

"I'll tell you, but only on one condition." He said.

"What would that be?"

"Don't tell ANYONE else about me, no matter who it is." Naruto told Azura.

"I will not, I do not have any friends, although I have an acquaintance, but I merely help him when he needs it. And besides, I'm not of this world either, but that's all I can tell you about me right now. Only time will tell the rest." Azura replied.

"Well that relieves me. But too bad for you because you've got a friend now!" Naruto looks at her fist pumping the air.

"B-but we just met! How can you think of me as a friend already?" Azura wondered.

"That's easy! Strangers are just friends you haven't met yet. And you're the first person I met when I got here, not to mention you're a very pretty girl, who wouldn't want to be your friend?" Naruto said not realizing the impact of his words.

Azura blushed madly, he was making her so red she had to look away from him.

"Y-you've been nothing but nice to me ever since you got here. Thank you." She said still red in the face.

"Hey, Azura are you okay? You look like your finna blow stream." Naruto said raising a hand to her head.

She paled, he cannot be this dense can he? Her train of thought was interrupted when she heard footsteps from behind them.

"I knew I would find you here… Azura." The voice said.

He appeared to have silver and black armor on, with a yellow glowing blade in his right hand, barefooted with platinum blond hair and red eyes.

"Corrin, I wasn't expecting you." Azure said.

Naruto's eyes widened, the guy he was looking for came right to him. __


	4. Chapter 4

_**Naruto Shippuden: Fates**_

Hey everyone it's me! Thanks for the follows and favorites for this story! I really appreciate it!

 **A/N – Okay everyone, so I'm going to explain everything you need to know on this story, the facts and the reasoning behind those facts. This Story will be separated into 3 different parts like in the games. First comes (Conquest) Nohr, which is the part you are currently reading, second comes (Birthright) Hoshido, and finally (Revelations) Valla.**

 **Now here are some facts about Naruto and my reasoning behind them. He will not be able to enter six paths mode or kurama link mode till way later in the story. The reason why is because in Naruto and Sasuke's final battle in the Final Valley, Kurama gave Naruto the last of his Nine-Tails Chakra for one last attack thus putting kurama into a dormant state until he can regain full chakra, and the clash from the chidori and the rasengan ended up blowing their arms off, thus in the process removing the sun mark.**

 **However, Hagoromo knows that having Naruto armless for his mission was a pretty irresponsible thing to do since he needed them both to weave hand signs and other simple things, which would make completing his mission virtually impossible, so now he has no sun mark until wayyy later. Naruto, however, can access Nine-Tails Chakra Mode because when he fought kurama to try to control him, he stripped a portion of his chakra and made it his own, and as expected fused with his own chakra over time, helping him retain his rapid healing abilities, his chakra recovery speed, and the red tailed beast cloak. Sage mode is an ability he will keep but he won't be able to retain form or be able to use it in area's that don't have enough life or, are completely desolate.**

 **This WILL be a Naruto X Azura pairing but, like in almost every anime, there are girls who will also fall for the main character but in the end accept it isn't possible to keep the male protagonist to themselves.**

 **And that ends the Author's Notes. Next will be the reviews and finally the story!**

 _ **Guest- Thanks for replying and the fast update.**_ __ _ **But… without the next chapter, I think I'm gonna *insert Garon's epic groans of increasing discomfort from conquest.***_

 _ **A:**_ _Thank you, my reader's opinions and happiness are first priority. Noooo…. Please not the groans!_

 _ **Have a Little Feith- Just one thing, she's not a dancer she's a songstress. Pretty much the same in function… Unless… you chose Nohr for this story. Bah, Valla's more interesting than the other two.**_

 _ **A:**_ _I know that, I chose Nohr in this story first, but Birthright and Revelations will be two separate storylines but with the same beginning as chapter 1._

 _ **Guest- Good, really really good, every chapter will be new for me since I haven't played FE:Fates yet. Though could you make the chapters a little bit longer, but not too much, just a little. I hope this doesn't end up dead in the water like some Naruto and fire emblem xovers.**_

 _ **A:**_ _Well im glad you like it, I will try to make it the best crossover for fire emblem fates for the time being. I will try to make the chapters longer, I'm not used to writing for long periods of time but if these reviews and favorites keep up I may have to implement a schedule. 2 chapters a week, should be fine for now. I also hate it when good fanfics are dropped because of how it ends up and the writers give up on changing it. All you need is dedication and imagination._

 _ **Well that's the end of the reviews for now. Let's get to the story!**_

 _ **Chapter 4: The Truth Exposed! Corrin's mission from King Garon of Nohr!**_

 __"Greetings Corrin, I'm surprised to see you again so soon." Azura said.

"Hello Azura, I see you made a friend. It's nice to meet you, but I cannot stay for long, I have a mission issued from my father. It is of the utmost importance." Corrin explained.

"Heya, name's Naruto Uzumaki, any friend of Azura is a friend of mine! And a mission, what's this about?" Naruto asked.

"I don't believe you should pry into my business like that, we just met. And besides, I have to do this alone." Corrin said.

Naruto's face grew serious, old man six had told him what happened to Corrin before he arrived here. If what he said was true, then Corrin was being used for something big.

"Corrin, I believe it would be best if you told us what is going on. If so then we can at least know where you are last seen if something happens." Azura said with worry.

"Fine, only because you insist." He sighed. "My mission is to suppress the Ice Tribe's rebellion, only then will I truly be accepted into the royal family."

"Corrin that is a suicide mission! You must not go! Is King Garon mad?" Azura said shocked.

King Garon may not have the best intention for his decisions, but this was absurd. A lone person taking out the entire Ice Tribe rebellion was a suicidal mission for any one person, except for one blond haired ninja who can make a thousand copies of himself.

"I know Azura, but I am wasting time, I must hurry." Corrin told her as he started to walk off, but he was then stopped by Naruto holding onto his shoulder.

"Hold on Corrin, where do you think you're going?" Naruto asked.

"Through the Woods of Forlorn, it is the fastest route to my destination." Corrin replied.

"No, I mean I'm coming with you, this King Garon guy said that you have to take out that rebellion by yourself right? He never said anything about doing the mission by yourself, meaning that I'll be keeping you company until we get to your destination." Naruto said with a grin.

Corrin didn't think of it that way, his father didn't tell him he had to complete the whole mission by himself, just the Ice Tribe's rebellion is what he alone had to take care of.

"You have a point, I suppose it would be reasonable. Azura, do you wish to come along?" the young Nohrian prince asked.

"I have no objection, I was planning to without your consideration anyways. Someone has to keep this idiot from destroying the forest, and I don't think you'll be the able to tame this troublemaker very well." Azura said giving Naruto a shit eating grin.

"Geez, thanks for the reminder. Ya didn't have to call me all that ya know?" Naruto sweatdropped at her sudden antics with him. He didn't know why but he felt… at peace with her around.

'Azura usually never acts this way, but this guy comes along and they're acting like they're already bestfriends. Maybe she knew him for a long time and never told me about him?' Corrin though. He then chuckled and caught the two's attention.

"Hey what's so funny?" The blond Shinobi asked.

"Nothing really, come on you two love birds we have to get moving. Unless you two want to stay here and get closer than ever?" Corrin tease.

They both turned red like a tomato and turned their gaze, looking away from each other, crossing their arms in synchronization.

"S-shut up!" They both said in unison. And with that they were all on their way toward the woods.

 _ **Later….**_

"Naruto, if you do not mind me asking, where are you from? You never got to tell me earlier as you wanted me to keep it secret. And from the way you were looking at Corrin earlier, tells me that you are hiding something we should know." Azura inclined breaking the silence between the trio walking through the woods.

"I am also curious, I've never before encountered, a 'Ninja' who wears all that orange, has whiskers on their face, and a strange symbol on that headband of yours. Not to mention that swirl on the back of your jacket." Corrin said, wanting to know just who exactly this blond enigma was.

"I guess I really don't have a choice do I? … Well for starters, you can say that I don't quite come from this world, I'm from a place called the elemental nations, or you can call it, the shinobi world. And I don't exactly have the same energy as you, what I carry in my body is called Chakra. It is a physical and mental energy that can let me do superhuman feats such as walk on water, walk up solid objects, even create mountain breaking attacks, or make duplicates of yourself and much more. But all of that requires precise control over that energy."

"Sounds like a one man army to me, may I have a demonstration please?" Corrin politely asked.

A glint appeared in Naruto's eyes as he came up with an idea. Oh how he loved pranking people in their face.

"Well….. if you insist, but don't blame me if you fall out pal." Naruto said mischievously.

"I have a feeling that whatever he does, I will end up getting angry and injure him." Azura spoke quietly but no one heard her and continued on.

"SEXY JUTSU!" Naruto shouted.

Replaced with a male Naruto was a well-endowed female version of him with long blond locks in pigtails flowing down her back and smoke clouds covering her modesty that left little to the imagination.

"Well this is what you asked for isn't it?" Naruko said in a seducing voice, caressing Corrin's cheek with her left hand. Blood was rushing to his head as he was turning red from the unexpected transformation into a female. He would have dreams about this later, something he did not look forward to.

Azura decided that she had enough of his antics. She immediately pulled out her staff and whacked the blond jinchuuriki over the head, causing the blond to lose his concentration on the jutsu and have it replaced with a giant bump on his head.

"OWWWWWWWW! O-okay maybe I deserved that one. Sorry guys." Naruto apologized.

Azura was shaking in rage, she could not believe he just did that while she was present! If he ever did that around her again, she would murder him.

"Youuuu….. if you ever do that again, I will drown you, and I will not stop filling you up with water until you explode." Azura hissed at him.

Naruto was beyond frightened. She was almost as scary as Sakura… That's right… all his friends… Kakashi Sensei, Hinata, Sai, Grandma Tsunade, Sakura, ….Sasuke. He'll never see them again. A frightened look was replaced with sorrow as he looked down, tears threatening to come out of his eyes. Corrin and Azura, who the latter calmed down, looked worried. He constantly had that grin on his face, so seeing him like that was heart-wrenching, even though they just met him.

"Naruto, are you alright?" Corrin asked. He got no response. All of a sudden, they all heard a familiar roar that even got Naruto out of his sad state.

"Looks like we've got company you guys, my bad I was in lala land, there was something on my mind." Naruto said, still focused on where that roar came from.

"Well you can tell us all about it after we take care of this predicament. We are all friends here. Right?" Azura said.

"Right! / you know it!" Corrin and Naruto said.

The Faceless that roared had now appeared from the bushes and proceeded to attack Corrin. But the young Nohrian prince say the frontal approach coming and sidestepped an incoming shackled fist smash into the ground and slashed the beasts arm, getting a pained roar from the enemy. Little to their surprise more Faceless popped up and surrounded the three. Naruto like an idiot saw the faceless that he rammed a small rasengan into its torso and took this as an opportunity to mock it once again. Only for this time, Naruto on the receiving end.

"Don't get to close Naruto, I highly recommend it." Corrin warned. Azura sighed, she knew where this was going and prepared an antidote on standby. She liked the guy but his idiocy was on a next gen level.

"Please, this guys a total softie! Isn't that right boy?" Naruto teased. What he got that next moment was not at all what he expected. The Faceless release a black mist from its facemask and covered the blond ninja's face in it.

"PEEEEE WHEWW! MAN YOU BREATH IS HOTTER THAN SONS LAVA BREATH!" Naruto screamed flailing his arms around.

Azura sighed again, she doesn't know how he does it.

"I told you didn't I? The Faceless have a poisonous breath called Nosferatu. It saps you of your energy. But I am curious as to how it's not affecting you right now." Corrin noted, saying that last part low enough for only him to hear it.

"Well why didn't ya tell me that part? I would've stayed away no doubt ya know!" Naruto hissed angrily at Corrin, grabbing him by his armor and pulling him towards him.

The next thing the trio saw was an orange blur being dropped kicked from in front of Corrin, to somehow bouncing off of the enemies bodies like they were bumpers, knocking every Faceless to the ground saving them energy from fighting the monsters.

"How dare you lay your hands on Master Corrin?! You shall feel his incurring wrath! As soon as you… regain… consciousness." The new voice said.

"Um-Felicia, he had a right to, there was information he wasn't aware about." Corrin said.

The newly named Felicia looked at her master with confusion, then came to realize she messed up, …again.

"….Oh my gosh! I am so so so so so so so sorry mister whiskers! Please forgive me for my misunderstanding! I thought you were attacking him you see. So as his maid I was only acting on instinct." The now revealed maid said expressing her apology by helping him up.

Now that she was closer to his face, she had to admit he was quite the handsome fell, adorning a little blush on her face. But he was nothing compared to her master Corrin, well… maybe just a little. There was an aura around him that told her that she should be at ease.

"Well, if it was a misunderstanding then I can't fault ya for it. I would've done the same thing if I was a pretty maid like you. Ya know? And the names Naruto!" He said with that foxlike grin of his, yet again not realizing his words. Azura did not like what she heard. She should be the one being complemented by him, wait, why is she being jealous? She doesn't like the guy more than she thinks, does she?

Felicia went redder than the Hoshidan's hair color, flattered and speechless… and unaware of the denseness that is about to occur.

"Hey Felicia, you okay? Looks like everyone is getting a fever lately." He said as he felt her forehead. The maid then paled while Corrin and Azura face palmed.

"Idiot." The three residents of this new land he was in said in unison.

"What?" Naruto said confused.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Naruto Shippuden: Fates**_

Hey everyone it's me! Thanks for the follows and favorites for this story! I really appreciate it!

 **A/N: Okay so I kinda messed up calling Azura a dancer, but songstress felt a bit out of place for me. I'll change the name of her occupation when I have time in past chapters. I know Im very late but my 3ds charger port had broken, so I had to get a new one, also super smash bros tourneys here and there so I've been busy.**

 _ **Chapter 5: Here Comes Back-Up! The Bond Between The Orange Ninja and Nohrians!**_

"But seriously, Naruto now that we have time to kill for a bit, where are you from? Father never said when to complete my mission, so I figured now would be the time to assert who you truly are." Corrin said.

It seems really late now for the four, resting up seemed like a better option so they wouldn't be exhausted tomorrow, especially for Corrin's sake. So they all somehow made tents and firewood. Thankfully, Naruto had a lot of experience dealing with nature so now they're all sitting around a campfire, with Naruto sitting next to Azura, the latter sporting a light blush on her face.

"Well, I guess now would be a good time, but don't you think it's kinda dangerous for us to be camping in a place like this? I mean I don't want to be the reason anyone gets hurt, or even worse." Naruto said lowering his head and gazing softly at the ground. Azura, Corrin, and Felicia looked at him in concern, until the blond leaf ninja shot back up in an encouraging mood.

"But then again, I'll protect all of you! I don't think anything can put me down for good!"

Azura whacked him again on his head to sit him back down.

"That's exactly what I am afraid of. Seriously though, you arrived in a white flash and landed in the exact same forest you are camping in now, not to mention the same Faceless you somehow put a circular hole in, you ran into a second time and it used Nosferatu an inch from your face. How are you not affected by the way? The attack is supposed to poison you and slowly drain your life force, but you seem completely fine." Azura wondered. This was one of the many mysteries about the shinobi she wanted to know about.

"Everything is gonna be explained when I tell you all about me, and by the w- shhhh! I hear something close by." Naruto said shushing his other three companions. He attempted to pull out a kunai knife until he heard the voice of a young platinum blond haired girl purple streaks spiraling down her gigantic pigtails on a unicorn-like horse that flies.

"Big Brother, reinforcements have arri- huh? What happened to the faceless that live here? Did you hog all the fun brother Corrin?" the young girl said with a pouty face.

"Elise? What are you doing here? Father send me on this mission alone. Well, I can't really say alone since he only wanted the rebellion suppressed by myself." Corrin said to the younger child.

"And that Elise is why we should never let him go anywhere alone. Seriously what can you do by yourself without us?" A young boy said to Corrin.

"I'm sure our darling little brother can look after himself Leo, he will become a handsome strong man one day after all. What do you think Xander?" A young woman said with purple hair and a curvaceous figure with a well-endowed chest.

'Holy Crap, she has an enormous rack! Pervy Sage would be all over in an instant. Oh god, let me not think about that, who knows what perverted scheme he'd have up his sleeve.' Naruto said to himself still eying the violet haired woman's chest.

"Camilla don't you ever stop babying the boy? He'll be fine, I told you so, and he already made some newwwww… friends?" The now called Xander said eying the blond shinobi.

To say it unnerved Naruto that he was being put out on the spot like that was just bad for him. Was it the jumpsuit?

"W-What?" Naruto responded sweating bullets.

"My apologies Xander, this is Naruto Uzumaki. I just met him and was about to get to know more about him." Corrin replied. "These are also Felicia my Maid, and Azura the Songstress."

"This boy has whiskers, aren't you a little old for face painting kid?" Xander said.

"Hey, I'm not a kid, I was born with these under….. Special circumstances. I was going to show these three only, but from the way it looks I'll have to show all of you if you should be able to trust me." Naruto replied.

"Ooooh a story! Guys let's sit down so Mr. Whiskers can tell us all about him! Pleaaaaaaaaaaaaaaseeee!" Elise begged.

"I swear we can't help but to do what she wants, or we'll regret it big time." Leo said.

Everyone sat down in a circle and all looked at the hidden leaf ninja who just sat there with his eyes closed quietly.

"While I only wanted a select few people to know about my past, I guess it would be kinda pointless to keep it away from Corrin's closest friends and family." Naruto pointed out. By all means he was against being thrown into the loony boon for the words that were about to come out of his mouth, but there was another option that didn't need only words. His mindscape was a solution, a different plane that had time at its fingertips. Whatever minutes passed in there were only seconds in the real world.

He remembered Sasuke entering his mindscape using his Sharingan, Killer Bee also entered his mindscape just by fist bumping. Fist bumping… he found his answer.

"Okay everyone, what I'm about to show you only stays between us and no one else… this… will explain everything you know about me." Naruto stated as he held his fist out. Mostly everyone besides Corrin, Felicia, Azura, and surprisingly Elise were skeptical about what was going to happen.

"How do you expect us to believe you if you're possibly telling the truth with a fist bump? How is this going to benefit us in a way?" Leo said suspicious of the blond haired shinobi.

"Leo darling, let him explain, he said he would tell us all about him like he said he would. And besides, who could say no to that adorable foxlike face?" Camilla cooed Naruto. Azura looked miffed at Naruto for attracting attention from random females. But she couldn't be mad at him, it was the idiotic warrior charm she liked about him in the first place. Aside from this maybe she could find out why he's so dense.

"Mr. Whiskers, hurry up I wanna see what you have to show us! Hurry, hurry!" Elise rushed.

"Elise, don't rush the boy give him time. Although my brother is suspicious about you Naruto, I shall trust you and follow suit with your action. If I am to become king of Nohr one day, I should listen to what other have to offer, like any good king. However, if you are lying to us and trying to hurt my family, I will end your existence. Are we clear?" Xander said giving Naruto a stern look.

"Let's get this straight first, I understand you would protect your family from all types of danger, but there isn't any way in hell I'd hurt my friends. I'd rather die fighting for something or someone I believe in than see anyone I care for die ya know! Because that's my ninja way!" Naruto said with a determined look and his right fist over his heart.

'His eyes, his determination, not to mention his looks. He really resembles him doesn't he?' Xander thought to himself.

"Now that I see you determination, I can't help but admire your courage. Alright I believe you." Xander said to Naruto.

Naruto held his fist out to everyone and closed his eyes and everyone followed suit.

 _ **Naruto's Mindscape**_

"Okay everyone open your eyes." Naruto told them. Everyone did as he said and as soon as they did it, wide eyes were seen on everyone's face. They were in a completely different area and in the sky! The view showed the entire Hidden Leaf Village at night in an overview perspective.

"I-I don't believe this… how are we seeing this? I never knew it was possible for one to show their memories to other people!" Corrin said astounded.

"This isn't actually my memory, it's his." Naruto noted and pointed behind him. Everyone turned around and literally almost had a heart attack. There was a giant freaking fox with nine tails behind them grinning like a madman!

" _ **Boo.**_ **"**

A/N: Sorry for the long delay everyone, smash tournaments, work and youtubers caught my attention. But the least I can say is that, between every 1 to 2 weeks, I will most definitely post a new chapter. I haven't given up on this story and will not anytime soon. Also if you want to check out my stream matches type in WTTD and or look and subscribe to GooshiGaming on youtube. It's a dedicated smash bros tourney channel and I will be there every week on Thursday on twitch 6pm est. Hope you enjoyed the story and leave reviews on my matches and or stories.

ArokiyanKing exiting!


	6. Chapter 6

_**Naruto Shippuden: Fates**_

Hey everyone it's me! Thanks for the follows and favorites for this story! I really appreciate it!

 _ **Chapter 6: Memories Unfolded Part 1: A Parents Duty!**_

" **Yo!"** Kurama greeted to the Nohrians **.** The sight of a gargantuan fox literally froze them in astonishment and fear. **"Hey, Naruto! Next time I say I'm going to sleep, I expect to get it all before waking me up!"** Kurama hissed at Naruto, poking him in his chest with his gigantic nail.

"Hey it's not my fault I needed your help, old man six literally dropped me from the sky! I'm surprised I didn't even catch fire!" Naruto yelled back **.**

" **Naruto, you can't catch fire unless you're entering a planet's atmosphere like an asteroid. There's literally no way you can burst into flames falling from that height."** Kurama educated Naruto, he knew there were tons of things the blond shinobi didn't know and Astronomy was one of them. " **By the way, why is the little runt with the staff looking at me like that? It's insulting my epicness."** Kurama pointed to Elise, who was gaping at his gargantuan figure with stars in her eyes.

"Woooooow, look at all those tails! Look at how big you are! How are you this shade of red? Why do you look like a giant red rabbit with 9 long foxy tails?!" Elise ranted on.

Giant red rabbit? Now that was going beyond boundaries with that comment, if the tick mark on kurama's head was a sign that he was already pissed off, the fox would've ate the kid seconds ago.

" **Giant red rabbit?! Listen here shrimp! I am the great Nine-Tailed Fox Kurama! I make even the strongest of beasts quiver before my presence! I am hatred incarnate! …..well until a day or two ago but I'm still a being of hatred! Now apologize like a good little girl and MAYBE….. I'll let you ride my tail." Kurama said.**

That alone was enough for Elise to give a heartfelt apology to the crimson fox. He didn't hate kids, he just disliked the ones with too much energy. Not enough naps for him.

Somewhere in the universe, a redheaded girl with a sniper scythe sneezed.

"Im so sorry my big strong foxy friend, my little sister just loves to play with new people. Can you be a dear and preoccupy her so we can get to the bottom of who you to are?" Camilla said to Kurama in a seductive manner.

"… **Naruto, I thank god that old toad Jiraiya is not here. He would die of high blood pressure from just staring at those koala bears." Kurama whispered to Naruto in his ear.**

"You have no idea." Naruto deadpanned.

"Anyway, now that that has happened. Time for some explaining my friend.…..Just who are you two exactly, how are you in ties to each other, and what is your purpose here exactly." Corrin asked with a stern tone.

The blond shinobi was an enigma to everyone, he was without a doubt strong, otherworldly strong that is.

"Okay, for starters. Kurama and I aren't from this world. We're from this place called the elemental nations. Or what some call it, the world of shinobi.

"Sounds like a dangerous place." Felicia added.

"It is. At a very young age, children like me are put in a school to hone our skills to become ninja, our home village's military defense. From there on it's pretty much the same as a regular school, from mathematics, reading, and writing skills, but that's just the tip of the ice berg. We ninja are trained to become warriors to defend innocent people, jailing criminals, and… to even take out one of our own comrades." Naruto said balding his fists up and looking down at the floor beneath him.

" **The world of shinobi is clouded in hatred, it's a never ending cycle of grief, pain, sorrow, and most of the time revenge. There are happy moments at times, but even peace is not an everlasting era. This brat right there, I hated him with all my heart. Nothing more than his stupid, smiling face wanted me to turn him to minced meat. However, even the goofiest of grins from this human, can cleanse the souls of the darkest of people." Kurama said with a smirk.**

"Awww love you too furball!" Naruto teased.

"No wonder we all felt a soothing air from you. You are a pure soul." Azura commented.

" **Sorry to burst your bubble girl, but you coudnt be more further from the truth. He IS a kind boy from the bottom of his heart make no mistake about that. But his past is one that will break the spirits of the happiest people." Kurama told Azura.**

"What do you mean by that Kurama?" Leo asked.

" **Rather than tell you, it would be better off to show you." Kurama said.**

Everyone looks in front of them to the scene that is being played in front of them. It looks like they are in a hidden room somewhere in the village.

" **To warn all minors this film is rated PG-13, please do not watch if you are under the age of 13 unless accompanied by an adult." Kurama joked.**

"Very funny, Kurama. But I see what ya did there." Naruto acknowledged.

 _ **Hidden Room in Leaf Village**_

" _This really hurts, ya know!" Kushina screamed out in pain scrunching up her face. There were papers stuck on the wall saying bind, meaning to keep something out._

" _Um, I've never seen her cry out in pain like this before. Is she okay?" Minato said worriedly._

'Wait, is that who I think it is?!' Xander pondered.

" _Of course she is! Anyway, you're supposed to be watching the Nine-Tail's seal!" The old lady said sternly. Kushina screams out in pain as its getting worse._

"Okay guys, before we go any further, no questions until this is over. Everything will be explained as we watch this. This might take a while." Naruto said.

Okay guys this is a little something to tie you guys over. Ive been reaaally busy lately and haven't had time at all to do mostly anything but I promise you I will try to update more and more frequently. And to answer a certain question. The tree parts will be three separate stories. Like a trilogy. So thank you for reading and I will see you guys later.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I'm BAAAAAAACK! Im so sooo sorry guys a lot has came up, from work to smash tourneys (WTTD is my tag btw). ALSO! R.I.P my nintendo 3ds, it was really good to me. Well actually, cousin got 9'd twice against a game and watch twice on for glory and he, well what do you get when a warlock punch and reverse falcon punch collide? In the words of the almighty D1. DEEEEESTRUCTION! Well I know you guys want to get straight into the story so we can, unfortunately the scene where everyone is viewing Naruto's memories is going to be cut from the story. Just to save time and stuff… well lets just get straight into it!

Chapter 7: Reinforcements Arrive! Destination Reached!

Finally out of Naruto's mindscape, everyone just stays quiet, looking at the blond orphan. So far the only thing he showed them was the unfortunate day of his birth, which devastated the Nohrians to an extent. The tension was clearly there, but never was it thick like this before. No, what this was, was grief, sorrow, sympathy, and broken spirits. Deciding to be the light in everyones hearts, Naruto broke the silence.

"Umm… so how about we get g- HYARRGG!" He speaks before he was cut off short being tackled to the ground by every female member currently in the party aside from Azura, who's hair was shadowing her eyes.

"Mr. Whiskers your not alone anymore! I'm here with you till the end!" Elise said crying into his only jacket. Damn he needs some new clothes now.

"Dont worry darling, I will take care of anyone, friend or foe that dare lays their hands on my precious fishcake." Camilla said, smothering him between her enormous juggs.

"If you need anyone here for you at all, you can talk to us, we'll all listen" Felicia said.

"okay girls that's enough, let the poor guy breathe." Corrin said.

"If you kill him now by suffocation, how are you gonna support him when he's dead?" Leo truthfully spoke. Xander just chuckled at the sight before him, looking at Naruto as he's being dominated by 3 women.

'Maybe your what this gloomy world needs right now, a piercing light cutting through all the darkness.' Xander thought.

'RWAAAARW!' Everyone jumped at the roar, even Azura was snapped out of her thoughts as a horde of Faceless bursted into the clearing.

Everyone got into a battle stance, with Felicia, Camilla(Broken As Fuck in chapter 10 of conquest btw), and Elise guarding Naruto, eager to protect him to their dying breath. Much to Azura's annoyance and jealousy.

"Tch, more of them? They aren't backing down, it's like there isn't any end to them!" Corrin hissed.

"Well, lets just hope we hit them hard enough they'll give up." Leo said.

"LADY ELISE!" a mysterious voice said.

"ohhhhh dear, I completely forgot about them..." Elise moaned.

"Wait, forgot about who?" Naruto asked?

A horse is seen galloping at a very fast pace before skidding to a stop, but not before knocking Naruto into the horde of Faceless like a bowling ball and striking them out.

"Please Lady Elise, dont disappear like that again! You had us worried you got lost! Oh! Lord Xander, Leo, and Lady Camilla. It's good to see you! The mysterious boy said and bowed before them.

"Silas I can take care of myself, I had to hello my big brother Corrin with a few things!" Elise spoke.

"Corrin? You dont mean him do you?" The now named Silas pointed to Corrin.

"Hey! It's me! Silas, it's been way too long, Corrin! …. Your a lot taller now! It makes me happy to reunite with a childhood friend of mine." Silas complemented the red eyed prince.

"A childhood friend you say? Im sorry, I truly am. But i'm at a standstill here." Corrin said confused at the Armor clad boy.

An explosion was heard from where Naruto was when he had been sent flying by the 'stupid horse'.

All the faceless were now lying on the ground defeated, scattered across the area as the dust revealed a very pissed off Naruto. He walked all casually like nothing ever happened. Well, that was until he got up close to the horse Silas was riding and proceeded to glare intensely at the horse, which in turn the horse glared back at him.

"You've got some nerve knocking me into all those Faceless over there pal, if I were you Id sleep with one eye open tonight if we even get that far!" Naruto angrily spoke to the horse.

'You'll be flat all over the ground when im done with you brat, I hope you like iron, because your gonna be getting a mouthful of it if you disrespect me like that again, I obviously didn't see a walking highlighter in front of me'. The horse retorted back to Naruto.

"YOU WANNA GO YOU OVERGROWN PONY? I'VE HAD NOTHING BUT HEADACHES DEALING WITH THOSE FACELESS SINCE I GOT HERE! WHY WOULD I RESPECT SOMETHING THAT'LL BE TURNED INTO HORSE MEAT IN A MATTER OF SECONDS?!" The blond ninja argued with the horse. To some it was hilarious who had understood that most likely the fox translating for him. What? Kurama is basically a humanoid fox, just because he's a massive construct of chakra doesnt mean he isnt part animal. Right?

The horse finally had it with the whiskered brat as Silas was knocked off of the horse from it flailing about trying to stomp Naruto who was panicking trying not to get flattened. It was chasing after him full speed ahead as he was running towards a tree. And then the unthinkable happened, the boy ran verically up the tree! It took everyone by surprise but Azura, who had saw him do something similar like that during their first encounter. The horse was too awestruck to even register that it was about to collide with the tree. It was too late. BAM! The horse hit its head straight on against the trunk of the tree and plopped down to the ground, with spirals in its eyes.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! That'll show ya you oversized donkey!" Naruto teased. Realizing she had seen enough Azura walked over slowly while he wasnt paying attention, and whacked him on the head so hard with her staff he fell unconsious.

"Please stop teasing the horse, I dont think it meant to hit you." Azura calmly spoke.

"Woww, he's out cold! Jeez Azura, you really let him have it." Elise said.

"I hope he'll be okay, by the way, who is that guy anyway? I've never seen clothes like those before." Silas said.

"That is Naruto Uzumaki, he's a ninja. A powerful one in fact." Xander said.

"Wait, why does he look so much like the commander?" Silas asked.

Xander ignored that question and walked over to the fallen Naruto, where everyone else but Corrin was watching Elise poke his motionless non-stop.

"Well, he'll be fine, im worried for your horse though, as for your statement, I actually dont remember you. Im sorry." Corrin apologized.

"Bah dont worry about Dacus! (yes I named it Dacus, sue me) He runs into stuff all the time! So, you've forgotten about me, eh? No problem! It has been some years. We used to play together. You often said you wanted to see the world very badly. So one day I made us a picnic and snuck you out for a few hours to explore. I even packed your favorite meal: Miso Pork Ramen!" Silas said. Just then an orange blur was seen directly in front of Corrin with the biggest smile on his face.

"How did he get over there so fast?! Wasn't he just unconsious?" Azura pondered.

"Sooooooo, I guess that makes us Brother's in Ramen ya know?!" Naruto said smiling extremely hard as he put an arm around Corrins neck.

" _ **Good grief kit, you're even worse than you mother!"**_ Kurama sweatdropped.

A/N: Sorry ive been M.I.A so long guys didnt have a computer to use but now I have my own, which means more frequent updates whenever I dont have to work! I really appreciate all those who stuck with my crappy story and respect my mediocre writing skills lol. Also dont forget to look me up on smash 4 tourneys! (WTTD is my tag!) See ya later!


End file.
